


Blue Moon

by IsabelleSnape



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Aftermath of Terrorist Attack, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF! Bane, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hero! Bane, Hero! Barsad!, I Apologize for Nothing!, M/M, PTSD, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sorry but this has been plaguing me for weeks, Street roaming, Violence, hints of bdsm, terrorist attack, weird pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleSnape/pseuds/IsabelleSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham had not been destroyed but it had not been saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So I love this prompt and am going to try and keep up writing, but I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> WARNING: THE PAIRINGS FOR THIS FIC ARE VERY DIFFERENT THAN USUAL AND ARE AS FOLLOWS: JOHN/BANE, LUCIUS/BARSAD, and, BRUCE/ALFRED.
> 
> Yes that's right Bruce and Alfred, it's not that I don't love Bruce with a woman but it that woman is dead in this story aka Talia! I am not a fan of Rachel Dawes and I will being explaining that in a way that many may not like. I apologize in advance.
> 
> If you do not like any of these pairings, please don't read. Any and all flames will be used to keep me warm!
> 
> Also please enjoy this, it's a very different sort of AU! Either way I hope you enjoy the story
> 
> Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING!

Lucius Fox was pretty sure he was being followed. It was the hair standing on the back of his neck, the way he was trying, unsuccessfully he might add, to find a hole to slip into, and the moving shadows on the cracked sidewalk getting closer and frankly scarier in war torn Gotham. It was familiar, the feeling of paranoia that every citizen of Gotham now carried after the occupation.

 

Gotham was still standing, would always be standing because Gotham was America's dark consciousness. Its dark past, and unending failure of the future in one place. Gotham City was everything its name said it was; dark, ominous, and never ending, a crescendo of death and life, Shiva and Kali all rolled into one.

 

Gotham had been held up, strengthened again by its Dark Knight and two strangers; a shadow moving along its dark recesses, and a monster, a man with a mask named Bane. Bane who had somehow sneaked his own army in Gotham; they had almost single handily stopped Gotham’s newest foe.

 

The City had thought it was at death’s door, the darkness finally winning, when Gotham had been reminded that even darkness had allies; the night, the shadows, the stillness. They had crept in slowly but surely, one day just there and the people who had been so tired of fighting, almost at the point of giving in, had gotten a second wind and begun to fight anew.

 

These soldiers, these allies of the dark had been met with suspicion but they had not been deterred, knowing only the mission, knowing only the saving that they had to do. Now Gotham was still standing, still struggling to survive, but still in the fight, and that was all that mattered.

 

Lucius had been with those fighters for two months, would be forever grateful for the help they had been given. Now though, as he continued on determined to not go down without a fight, he wished he had one of them with him.

 

The shadow friends were gone, some dead fighting the League, some missing, and some just waiting in the shadows for the next command. Lucius wished he had just taken the bus home, but he had needed to see.

 

Gotham hadn't been destroyed but it hadn't been saved either.

It was Lucius’s job was to see that it did get saved by its resident hero. But to do that Lucius had to know what needed to be done, after all he did order and build the instruments that saved Gotham, time after time. 

The end came much quicker than Lucius expected. His would be attackers were almost on him when he was snatched by the shadows and quickly pulled down a long corridor and then into a doorway and pushed down a hallway. Lucius’s body, which was in fight or flight mode, struggled against his rescuers. 

 

His new problem had one hand wrapped around his throat and the other trapping both of his hands in front of him. He couldn’t move and Lucius squirmed in desperation even as the feet that perused him ran by and then were gone.

 

Lucius ceased his struggles once he had no energy left; adrenaline deserting him. The body pressed against his was strong; wiry, with a hidden reservoir of strength that made Lucius feel older than his 45 year old self.

 

“That was not smart,” an accented voice whispered into his ear. It was low but amused, almost teasing in its admonishment.

 

“You should not be out on the street, it is not safe.” This time there was only the reprimand.

 

Lucius grunted in answer and was turned around to face his captor. His eyes widened as he looked into the eyes of one of Gotham’s saviors, it was Barsad, the man who many thought was dead.

 

“I heard that you were dead!” The accusation and the horror colored Lucius’s voice as his head spun.

 

Lucius had nearly collapsed the day after the end. When they had all still been alive, the body count had begun. Barsad had been reported to have been killed by an angry mob of Blackgate Prisoners. It had been Gotham P.D’s last hooray against the League.

 

“They… they saw you get shot!” Once again Lucius could not hide the horror or devastation from his voice.

 

Lucius had not said much to either Bane or Barsad unless it had to deal with the weapons he could make, or ways around the city. Lucius had been silent but watchful, looking at Bane and Barsad with the same respect he had for Bruce. Lucius was no fool, knew that victory of any enemy was always accomplished by the foot soldiers, and had been content in that position. 

 

It was not arrogant to think that he had helped saved the city, he had, and because of that he had never been shy of telling Bane and Barsad when something might or might not work. They never argued with him but Lucius knew that most times they had not listened either.

 

“I am well little shadow, calm yourself.” Lucius’s hands were released but not his throat and Lucius shivered at the implications. 

 

Barsad was strong, had been shot and lived to tell the tale, the man could probably crush his wind pipe without breaking a sweat, Lucius had to tread carefully. 

 

“I am calm, and you can let go of me now.” Lucius shifted trying to extract himself from Barsad’s grip.

 

“Ah, but I am not ready to let you go,” Barsad looked around, eyes taking in something invisible to Lucius. 

 

He stiffened and then pulled Lucius after him as they raced through the building they had been hiding in. They ran down a flight stairs and through two doors before they were outside again. Lucius stared at the building as Barsad cocked his head to side, listening for a second before nodding.

 

“Where do you live little Shadow, I will escort you home.” Barsad never looked at Lucius, eyes taking in everything around them. Lucius didn’t try to fight the man and pointed east. 

 

“Keep quiet and follow me.” Barsad’s voice tickled the hairs around Lucius’s ear. He shivered and told himself it was from the cold March air.

**Author's Note:**

> From The Dark Knight Rises Anonymous Kink Meme
> 
> Nagisa Inori: I would love a story with Bane and Barsad as the saviors of Gotham along with Batman. Talia could still be bad if you like, but mostly just Bane, Barsad, and their followers being BAMF! and stealing into Gotham to help bring the League down and then Batman coming back from the pit and them saving the city together.
> 
> People can still think Bruce is dead if you like. Lol this has kept me up all night.
> 
> Bonus points for my OTP Bane/John!
> 
> Also updating will happen here first.  
> http://tdkr-kink.livejournal.com/3076.html?thread=3090692#t3090692


End file.
